A Lover's Quarrel
by PeachSpy
Summary: A Phanfiction for you Phan lovers. Who doesn't? Totally meant to be...
1. Chapter 1

**First ever story I've done.  
**

Dan was in distress, he didn't know what to with his life. It's November 24th 2014, the day Dan realized he was gay. He had slight feelings towards his best friend, Phil Lester. He tried to hide it as much as possible but some of it slipped out this morning. While Phil was making pancakes, Dan grabbed Phil's ass in the urge to feel it. Once he did so, Phil was surprised, and confused. Dan apologized and said is was just a tease to see his reaction, knowing Phil, he took the lie. Dan has been laying in his bed all day, worrying that people would judge him. He decided to find someone else to date to keep his mind off Phil because he has a slight feeling that Phil would not like him back.

Dan made his way towards PJ's house, to see if it would help, forcing himself to like PJ. Dan arrived at PJ's house and knocked 5 times.

"Hey Dan." PJ said as he flung the door wide open.

"Hi..." Dan would say in a suffering tone, starting to miss Phil. He would slowly walk into PJ's house smiling and wiping his feet onto the carpet and taking off his black trainers.

"What's wrong?" PJ would question, curious of why Dan was acting like this.

"It's nothing, just tired" Dan would smile and fling himself onto the sofa, getting comfortable, then laying down.

"Okay..." PJ would sit right next to Dan and stroke his head, smiling. Dan looked straight at PJ.

"What was stroking the head for?" Dan would sit up and look at PJ intensely. PJ would slowly lean in and press his soft lips against Dan's. Dan became shocked but didn't remove himself because he needed this to happen. PJ let go, breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry..." PJ would say, trying to catch his breath.

"I-It's fine..." Dan would say, getting serious and jump on top of PJ, trying to let all his love out for Phil onto PJ. Dan would press his face against PJ's, begging to snog his face off. PJ grabbed onto Dan's hips and begins to kiss back.

A unlocking sound and a door opening was heard from downstairs.

"PJ? I've got you a fresh plate of pancakes!" Phil would slowly start to climb the stairs, opening the door to the living room, seeing Dan and PJ.

"Wh-Wh-" Phil would drop the plate of pancakes being so surprised.

"Phil..." They both said at the same time. Phil looked like he was about to cry. Dan realized something and tried to take action.

"S-SORRY!" Phil shouted and slammed the door, running down the stairs wiping his tears onto his lion top.

"PHIL!" Dan would get up immediately and chase after him. PJ grabbed onto Dan.

"Don't go..." PJ whispered. Dan flung him off.

"I'm sorry..." Dan flung the door open and ran out, chasing after Phil. He looked to the left, then the right, seeing Phil running to the forest. Dan would sprint after Phil, Phil had incredible speed that Dan didn't know he had until now.

"Phil!" Dan beings to pant and run faster "God damn, that boy is fast..."

Phil would end up running in the forest, jumping over logs and branches, sliding past bushes and getting deeper in the forest. Dan would finally catch up and grab Phil by the shirt.

"Phil... Wait..." Dan would pant and bend over from exhaustion and grip on Phil's shirt.

"Get off me..." Phil would make Dan let go and begin to run again. Before he does, Dan grabbed his wrist and slammed him against a tree.

"Don't run away from me... Again..." Dan would pant again and kiss Phil. Phil would be surprised but slowly close his eyes and they would deepen the kiss, beging for acception. Dan would slowly part away from Phil.

"Don't ever run away from me. Do you understand?" Dan would look at Phil seriously, as his cute face was flustered. Phil would nod and smile, typical Phil, always smiling.

"I love you Phil, don't leave me again." Dan would begin to hold hands with Phil and interlock them, smiling. Phil would place a hand onto Dan's hair and slowly stroke it and place his head onto his chest.

"I love you too, so I won't..." They would both giggle and hug each other, rocking from side to side.

 **To be continued, I will upload the next one in 1-5 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dan and Phil let go of each other and looked in each others eyes. They both were blushing. Even though they just kissed, it felt completely normal to them, like they've been dating for a while and kissing is just a side dish.

"So..." Phil said, lost in thought to the kiss.

"So...?" Dan replied.

"What are we going to do now? Tell the internet?" Phil started to get worried about what to do.

"I'm thinking we should keep a secret for now..." Dan took Phil out of the forest, holding his hand and smiling.

They walked back to their apartment, smiling and having a laugh as they walk, hiding that they are holding hands. The scenery was beautiful seen as though it was in the middle of autumn. The tree leaves were golden and on the floor as children played with them and made piles, jumping in them. People are gathering together to keep warm.

They made it to their apartment, walking in and shivering from a cold room. They hang their coats and make their way to the kitchen, making coffee. Dan and Phil snuggled together as they drunk their coffee watching the latest Game of Thrones episode. As they enjoy the show, Dan slowly turned his head to look at Phil. He stared at Phil for a couple of minutes.

"You're so god damn cute..." Dan whispers smiling, whilst also blushing. Phil turns round and Dan turned his head immediately so he is facing the TV.

"Hm?" Phil stared at Dan "Did you say something?"

"N-No..." Dan turned around and smiled at Phil, slightly flustered.

Phil pushed Dan onto the sofa so they are both laying down. Dan flinched and blushed as Phil was smirking at him.

"Did you just call me cute?" Phil would slowly leaned in, giving Dan pressure.

"Y-Yes! S-So what if I did?!" Dan blushed and tried to cover his face. Phil moved his hands out of the way so their eyes were in contact. Phil completely leaned in and started kissing Dan, slowly dry humping him. Dan joined in and licked Phil's lips begging for an entry. Phil slowly parted his lips as their tongues dance inside their mouths. They continue for about an hour, flipping who was on the bottom and who was on the top. They both slowly got up, still holding each other and kissing, making their way to one of their bedrooms. They didn't care who's, they just wanted to get their. Once they did, Dan and Phil slowly laid down, Phil at the bottom and Dan on the top. They parted and panted.

"A-Are you sure?" Dan pants from endless kissing.

"Y-Yes" Phil pants as well. Dan leans in, kissing Phil, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. Phil did the same. They deepen the kiss and started to stroke each other's chests, lifting their shirts.

 **End. To be continued. That was awkward to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Phil wake up, opening his eyes slowly. Next to him was an asleep, naked Dan, one he thought he would never see in his life. He blushed and turned around, begging to think, Soon sitting up and looking around. He begins to get lost in thought was what happened last night, and why he did it. It was probably because he was excited that he knew Dan liked him.

"Whatever" Phil climbed out of bed and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee in his favorite mug, the pixel figures mug. He stirred in the milk and Dan came up behind him and grabbed his ass. Phil flinched and turned around, grabbing Dan's face and smooch him. They both sat down onto the sofa, Phil was slowly drinking his coffee in sips. They had a lot of awkwardness between them. Phil wanted to break it.

"So about last ni-" Phil gets cut off by Dan's finger, pushed onto his soft lips.

"Don't question what happened." Dan smiled and stood up, knowing he's fully dressed with shoes on, he was going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Phil said as soon as Dan's foot was placed onto the threshold plate.

"I'm going to PJ's to talk about what happened, so I'll see you later!" Dan exited the room. Phil was in agony. He couldn't take his mind off the thing that happened between PJ and Dan. He grabbed his hair and started to pull on it to make his mental pain fade away. It didn't work. Phil immediately got pissed off and started to text Dan,

Phil: Hey!

Dan: Hi...

Phil: I'm guessing you are going to PJ's to kiss more

Dan: Where is this coming from?

Phil: I think you should live with him if you love him so much

Dan: What are you saying?

Phil: I think it's a brilliant idea

Dan: I think I will if you keep acting like this!

Phil: Fine!

Dan: I don't know what's up with you... Honestly...

Phil: I don't care!

Dan: Go away!

Phil: FINE!

Phil slammed his phone on the table and huffed.

Dan entered PJ's house.

"PJ?!" Dan shouted

"Yes?" PJ shouted back. Dan made his way towards the living room, stomping because he is angry. He opened the living room door. He could see PJ is editing one of his videos.

"Listen..." Dan said. PJ slowly closed his laptop to give Dan full attention.

"I think I might have to stay here for a while, I had an argument with Phil and we need to stay apart for a while..." PJ slowly got up after Dan's statement.

"Lucky enough, we have a spare bedroom for guests." PJ smiled and opened a door to the spare room, where only a bed and wardrobe was in there.

"I need to get some clothing. I'll be back" Dan exclaimed and made his way to the apartment. On they way he went past a park and a couple were laughing and kissing under the trees. Dan started to miss Phil, but shook it off and entered the apartment floor. He made his way to his room and swiped his suit case in anger, slowly packing. Phil entered after him.

"What are you doing?" Phil questioned

"Packing, what does it look like?"

"Leave, I don't care..." Phil walks over, whimpering to be heard. Dan started to feel sympathy, but he shook that off as well and headed for the door, opening it.

"BYE!" Dan slammed the door and Phil starts crying.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Phil continued crying, hating himself for what he has done. He gets up and decides to make pancakes to make him feel better. Phil made the pancakes and sat down on the sofa, eating the pancakes slowly, thinking things through. Meanwhile, Dan is leaning against the front door to the apartment with his head in his hands and curled up against the door. Dan got up and grabbed his suitcase angrily and walked out. The London streets were packed as usual. People bumping into Dan left and right. The cold weather dimmed the moods of most people. The clouds in the sky had a light grey shade and no sun was seen. The indents in the roads and pavements were filled with dirty water from the endless rain this morning. Dan was barging into people furiously, soon arriving at PJ's home. PJ opened the door for Dan. Dan stomped in and wiped his feet with a angry attitude.

"I'm guessing you had an argument with Phil before you left?" PJ questioned.

"OH! No SHIT Sherlock!" Dan replied back. Dan walks into the room he's staying in and flings himself onto his bed and thinks of how to get Phil back. He comes up with and idea and gets up immediately.

"PJ!" Dan shouts. PJ walks into the room and looks at Dan.

"Yes?"

"Let's make a video that we are gay." Dan grabs his recording equipment.

"Together? Gay together?" PJ asks, sitting next to Dan.

"Yep." Dan turned on the camera and started recording.

"Hey guys!" Looks at PJ. "I have a guest..." Looks at the camera "As you can see..."

"Hello there people!" PJ says waving.

"Y-You can stop waving now." Dan looks straight at PJ smiling.

"Oh.." PJ stopped and Dan laughed a little bit.

"So we have something to announce!" Dan said.

"Who should say it?" Asked PJ. Dan look at him.

"We are gay..." Dan said, looking at the camera.

"Together." PJ said smiling. Dan looked at PJ, hesitating to kiss him for the video, but he does it.

"So uh... That's is basically, short video, I know, but I just wanted to get it out there, so... Bye guys!" Dan turned the camera off and plugged it into the computer.

"Thanks" PJ said and walked out of the room. Dan shrugged and continued editing and uploaded the video. Soon after Dan uploaded it, there were around 100 views already. There was a lot of hate comments about Phan and what happened to it and how this shouldn't happen.

Soon after Phil watched it, it took him a moment to realize what has just happened. He closed his laptop slowly and looked around the house for a rope, he had no emotion, he just had the urge to kill himself. He continued to search around the house until he finally found a rope in the office. He looked dead, he had no expression. He walked into the kitchen, finding a beam above him. He grabbed a chair and tied the rope to the beam. He slowly tied it around his neck...

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Dan walked towards the door, planning to pretend he forgot something at his apartment. He left PJ's house with a bye and headed for the apartment. The weather got a little bit better, it was slightly warmer and the sun was just peeking through the clouds. He walked into the building and went into the building, pressing the button for floor 10. He waited, seen as though he was alone in the elevator, he danced a little to the elevator music. Dan heard a ding sound and walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to the apartment. He decides to unlock it. Phil heard the unlock and started to panic, he panicked so much that he ended up knocking the chair backwards, thus he was being hung. Dan walked into the apartment.

"I forgot something Phil! I'll be going once I got it!" Dan walked past the kitchen door, in the corner of his eye, he recognized Phil's shirt and walked backwards, looking through the door to be seeing Phil struggling to breath.

"PHIL!" Dan ran into the kitchen and grabbed the chair that was on the floor and placed it under Phil, he climbed onto the chair with him and untied the noose. Phil dropped immediately and Dan caught him, pulling him off the chair and leaning him against the wall. Phil pants and coughs, holding his neck.

"I'll get you a drink..." Dan got up and made a glass of milk, handing it to Phil. Phil drunk it all in one go and pants heavily.

"Why would you do that?!" Dan grabbed his hand "Are you an idiot?!"

"I-I couldn't stand it anymore knowing you and PJ were a thing... I thought I could never get you back..." Phil pants and finally takes a deep breath, breathing normally. Dan put his hands on his face.

"Oh Phil... Idiotic as always..." Dan kissed him passionately, gripping one of Phil's hands. Phil pulled away and looked surprised.

"B-But you're with PJ!" Phil said shocked.

"That was a plan of action to get you back Phil! I didn't know you would get out to kill yourself!" Dan picked up his phone and started texting PJ.

Dan: I'm moving back into my apartment, I'll be getting my stuff soon. I hope this doesn't hurt you and I wish we still can be friends, but that gay thing was a plan to get Phil back this whole time... I'm sorry.

PJ: ...

PJ: Okay... It's fine.

PJ: I'll post of twitter that it was a prank for reactions

Dan: Okay thanks, I'll retweet it.

Dan put the phone back down. He looked at Phil.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" Dan kissed Phil. "I love you Phil."

"I love you too..." Dan and Phil hugged and smiled, kissing one more time.

 **Well that was the end of my Phanficiton. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for that review about physically harming me if I don't continue... But this has to end at some point, I wan't to write my own book. Thank you guys for wasting perfectly good time of your life to read this Phanfiction.**


End file.
